


Day Off

by FirebirdScratches, kjanddean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Dildos, Food, Kink, MCU Kink Bang 2018, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Situational Humiliation, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Superheroes, Teasing, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, three way, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdScratches/pseuds/FirebirdScratches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Nat rarely get a day off to enjoy one another - they're going to spend it getting off. Kinky threesome, cute aftercare, happy healthy poly, with beautiful art from a-kinkajou!





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> *the cute art is also incredibly NSFW so probably don't scroll further at the end if you're reading it in public :)
> 
> kinkajou

“See, you were always such a scrappy, mouthy little punk. Always with the chip on your shoulder, always something to prove,” Bucky drawled, warm fingers lazily ruffling through Steve’s hair. (The cold metal fingers were tucked behind his neck as he lazed against the headboard, cooling himself down after their exertions.) “Never had you pegged for a sub.” 

Steve felt Bucky’s hip bone against his cheek as he smiled. “Well if you haven’t figured it out yet, you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Heh.  _ ‘Pegged,’” _ Nat observed, catching her breath at the foot of the bed. 

“Very funny,” Steve murmured, breathing in the miasma of himself, Bucky, Nat, and sex that still lingered in the sticky air. 

“Very  _ punny,” _ Bucky corrected.

It was rare that all three of them were off duty and they were afforded the opportunity to spend the entire day together as they pleased. Some days that meant pajamas and Netflix, other days it meant taking the dogs for a jog and stopping for ice cream on the way back. Steve always wanted chocolate, and not just chocolate - something called “Chocolate Overload” or “Death By Chocolate” or “Truly Ridiculous Amounts of Chocolate, I Think I Got An Entire Ferrero Rocher In My Scoop.” Nat was contented with a demure vanilla cone, but some wild days she went for strawberry. There was always a little daring in the air on those days. Bucky...Bucky didn’t really remember what he liked. Which was a real punch in the gut when he’d first haltingly admitted it, but then they turned it into a game, so each time they stopped in, he got something different and then decided whether he liked it or not. Steve suggested they start writing it down, but Bucky just shrugged it off: “Nah. I’ll remember, now.” 

Once, when they were in New York, they’d gone to the Museum of Natural History, and Nat and Bucky had surprised Steve with a new Moleskine and instructions to fill it, and they spent the whole slushy February day drawing or being drawn, Steve’s studies of artefacts and sculpture mish-mashed next to quick sketches of Nat staring at the art, or Bucky seated at the cafe, looking up at the blue whale. On the last page, both Nat and Bucky had taken turns drawing Steve...a noble, lopsided effort for the former, and a crude stick figure in a very unseemly position for the latter. 

“...Seriously, Buck?” 

“It’s art.”

“Put that away! There are  _ school groups _ here!”

“It’s educational.” 

Steve tore that page out and kept it in his wallet. Sometimes, when he worried about dying in the field, he imagined the look on the medics’ faces when they found it and it cheered him up a bit. 

Some rainy days it just meant laying all over each other in improbable positions, all reading different books in companionable silence.

Today however, it apparently meant a day-long marathon of fucking, with occasional breaks to eat leftovers naked in front of the fridge - which suited Steve just fine - or to chug some water directly from the Brita pitcher without the benefit of a glass, like a goddamn barbarian, a habit which did  _ not _ suit Steve just fine, and which suited Bucky incurably.

“I maintain that puns are funnier in a foreign language,” Nat continued, rousing Steve out of his dreamy reminiscing and back to the present moment. “And I knew he was a sub the first day I met him.” 

“Oh, you did not,” Steve argued, lifting his head to look over his shoulder at Nat. 

“Did too,” she replied with a Mona Lisa smile. “I took one look at you and said ‘That boy wants it right up the ass, hard and fast.’”

Bucky snorted, and Steve felt his face turning red.

“Lucky guess,” Steve mumbled.

“Not guessing. Knowing. You military boys just looove taking orders.” She reached up a dainty, deadly foot and began poking Steve with her big toe; in the calf, the thigh, until she was prodding him in the butt. Steve playfully swatted her foot away and Nat purred a soft chuckle in her throat. 

“We like givin’ em, too.” Bucky countered thoughtfully.

“Yes,” Nat said quietly, “but people who give orders…people who bear the weight of leadership, who make difficult decisions all day - they tend to want to lay that burden down at some point. And a special few…like to have that burden taken from them. By force, if necessary.” 

A little shudder went down Steve’s spine as he recalled just how forceful Nat could be. 

“Like a hurricane. A sex hurricane,” Bucky had wisely observed once.

“Category Five,” Steve muttered into Bucky’s hip.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Steve smiled, placing some peaceful kisses on Bucky’s hip bone. 

“Hey,” Bucky rumbled low in his throat. “Don’t go writing checks down there you aren’t planning to cash.” 

Steve felt a little shiver at the hint of sternness that crept back into Bucky’s voice, and decided to kiss just a bit closer to the promised land, Bucky’s wiry curls starting to tickle his lips. 

“Steve is very generous,” Nat murmured. “Forever writing checks for his ass to cash.” 

“Isn’t it ‘writing checks your ass  _ can’t  _ cash?’” Bucky mused, as the warm fingers in Steve’s hair began pushing his head home. Steve grinned and nuzzled the base of Bucky’s shaft, already twitching and swelling again. 

“Ah, yes, but that particular ass?” Nat said, giving it a firm spank that echoed off the walls. “That ass always makes good on its promises.” 

Bucky hissed through his teeth as Steve took a breath and swallowed him up to the hilt, relaxing his throat and sliding his tongue along the base of Bucky’s dick. 

“Well,” Bucky groaned, “our boy always could take a beating. Isn’t that right Stevie?” 

Steve tried to shoot Bucky a sarcastic look, which was surprisingly difficult with his mouth full of cock. Once Bucky had begun regaining his memories, he never failed to remind Steve (or Nat, or whoever strolled by) of all the times he’d had to save Captain America’s skinny ass from the neighborhood bullies. Steve was honestly too thrilled to see him remembering to complain much. 

“Mm,” Nat hummed in agreement, sitting up and lazily sliding her slim fingers over her strap-on. “Yes, he certainly can take a good pounding.” 

Steve felt his whole body flush, and whimpered with need, working his tongue around Bucky’s swollen head. His ass was still red and tender from Bucky’s belt, and he had taken a “good pounding” from Nat and her strap-on as well. 

“It seems like we’re gearing up for round two,” Nat observed, tightening a harness strap. 

“Two? Try four,” Bucky corrected. He began guiding Steve’s head in rhythm, pressing his down onto his cock. Steve groaned and went to work in earnest. 

“No, has to be round three, tops?” Nat mused. 

“Not if you count this morning.” 

“Doesn’t that count as last night?” 

“It was only a bit before dawn.” 

“Mm. Four then,” Nat conceded. “He is a greedy little slut, isn’t he?” 

“I thought he was a generous slut? What about all that check writing?” 

Steve slid Bucky’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Can’t I be both?”

“Less lip, more tongue,” Bucky ordered, gripping Steve’s hair more firmly. Steve practically purred like a cat as he went back to work licking Bucky from base to tip. 

Steve heard the crinkle of foil, and he could almost picture Nat gently rolling a condom down over the Star Spangled Slutfucker. Lovingly crafted in red white and blue silicone and studded with gently-raised stars, once Steve saw the name on the box, he knew he had to buy it for Nat, even if he had mostly intended it as a gag gift. But Nat had quickly turned it into a literal  _ gag _ gift, smirking down at him with smug affection as she forced him to sing “America the Beautiful” around her newly acquired, star-spangled dick. Bucky had nearly pissed himself laughing. 

Fortunately for Steve, the Star Spangled Slutfucker had much less ridiculous, far more pleasurable uses as it turned out. Its ridges of stars frequently had Steve seeing them. 

Steve felt the bed shifting under him ever so slightly, sheets rustling as Nat got to her knees behind him. He shivered as her fingers glided smoothly over the small of his back, curving around and finding familiar purchase in the crook where his hips became thigh. 

“Here we go,” she murmured, and Steve groaned in pleasure, freezing in place as the slick head of Nat’s cock began sliding home.    
  
“Hey,” Bucky ordered hoarsely. “Nobody told you to stop.”

“Mm, that’s right,” Nat agreed. “Very disobedient.” 

Steve felt a crisp slap on his already-tender ass cheek and whimpered with lust as he clenched involuntarily around the silicone. The fresh thrill of pain and pleasure had him flashing back to their earlier escapades where the roles were reversed, his face buried pleasantly between Nat’s thighs, Bucky’s belt providing the perfect combination of sting and thud, making him warm all over, charging him up like a battery. Bliss.

“Hmm, you like that huh?” Bucky rasped, fingers threading affectionately through Steve’s hair. 

Steve decided to show them just how much. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he relaxed his throat and swallowed Bucky down to the hilt, stretching his tongue down the underside of his cock, hands greedily pulling Bucky closer by the hips. 

“Shit!” Bucky cursed between his teeth and tilted his head back, hips lunging involuntarily as Steve deep-throated him. 

“Mm, that’s a good boy,” Nat praised, cool fingers idly playing with the welts from Bucky’s belt, still fresh, the mix of sensations driving Steve wild. “Relax.”

It was the only warning he’d receive, for a moment later, she was pressing inexorably into his body, and every little ridge and dent was exploding through him like fireworks. 

“Ungh, God,” Bucky groaned, starting to fuck Steve’s mouth in earnest. “Fuck yes.”

Nat took up a similar pace, the ridged, bumpy cock gliding smoothly in and out of Steve’s body and there was nothing left for him to do but give a garbled moan of bliss and take it, give himself completely over to the people he loved most and let them use him, body and soul. It was exhilarating and freeing and somehow deeply peaceful, knowing that he was completely out of the driver’s seat, had relinquished total control of the situation a long time ago. 

“I do so enjoy fucking you,” Nat said, her voice a bit breathy with her exertions. “Do you know why?” 

Steve tried to form a coherent thought, he really did. He winced as Nat’s hand landed on his rump with a loud, stinging “whap!” 

He tried to say “Why?” but with Bucky’s cock in his mouth it came out more like “Waugh.” 

“That’s better. It’s because I don’t have to hold back. I can fuck you as hard as I like and you’ll just beg for more. I’m not sure if it’s because you’re a super soldier or just a super slut.” 

She emphasized her point with a particularly vicious buck of her hips, and Steve nearly came right then, groaning a deep, animal noise. Steve felt Bucky’s cock jerk in his mouth. 

“Fuck I love when he does that,” Bucky panted.

“He does make some wonderful noises,” Nat agreed. “Let’s make some more.” 

She suddenly picked up the pace and the room was filled with lewd slapping noises, her slim fingers bruise-tight on his hips. His body shuddered with each impact, Bucky’s cock forced just a little deeper down his throat with each thrust. His own dick was throbbing and aching for release, but he knew if he touched himself without permission there’d be hell to pay. But he was dying for -

As if reading his mind, Bucky grabbed both of Steve’s wrists and roughly guided them behind his back, so Steve had no choice but to bend even deeper at the waist, leaning back into Nat’s punishing rhythm, face down in Bucky’s lap. 

“Thank you, James,” Nat rasped, hands leaving Steve’s hips and taking hold of his wrists instead, using them to pull Steve upright - Steve whimpered as Bucky’s cock slipped from his lips and then groaned lasciviously as he sat back onto Nat’s cock. 

“Hey,” Bucky protested. 

“I want to watch you two finish each other off,” Nat panted, leaning back onto her elbows as Steve wantonly rode her cock. “Now, James. Go to work.” 

“Interrupting a perfectly good blowjob, is what this is,” Bucky muttered under his breath, as he got up onto his knees. He put a cold metal hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss, stubble rasping pleasantly on Steve’s lips and chin.    
  
Steve cried out into Bucky’s mouth as a very warm, very living hand closed around his shaft and began to pump. 

“This ain’t bad either,” Bucky breathed. “That what you want? Huh?” Bucky breathed. 

“Yes!” Steve shouted entirely too loudly, “Fuck, yes, please don’t stop!” 

“Mm,” Bucky growled. “Your mouth tastes like me. Speaking of me…”   
  
Bucky scooted forward on his knees getting as close to Steve as he could. Pressing his shaft against Steve’s, he wrapped his hand around both of them and began to pump luxuriously slowly, heads bobbing and rubbing against one another. Steve felt like crying it was so damn good. 

“Is that nice?” Nat sighed teasingly. “Are my boys having fun?”    
  
“Please!” Steve begged, not even fully knowing what he was asking for. “Please, please - ”

“Hmm...if I let you boys come what do I get?”   
  


“Anything!” Steve promised immediately. “Everything! Oh God, oh please, Oh God, Nat!”

“Jesus, Stevie,” Buck laughed gently, leaning in to bite his neck. Steve moaned as his whole body broke out into goosebumps. 

“He is a wanton little thing,” Nat grinned, tweaking one of her rosy nipples idly as she enjoyed the show. “I quite like it.”

“He does put on a show,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s neck, stubble scratching the pale skin red, “but he’s always had a flair for the dramatic. Shoulda been in show business. Huh Stevie? You’da liked that, huh?”   
  
“I can see it. He’s got the look,” Nat drawled. “And just think of all those chorus girls...and chorus boys...and dark little nooks and crannies in the wings…Steve likes dark little nooks and crannies, don’t you Steve?”

“Oh God, I can’t, Nat  _ please,” _ Steve begged, feeling an orgasm building unstoppably.

“James,” Nat ordered. “Lay back.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky rasped, leaning back onto the bed.    
  
Nat pushed Steve’s back and with a reluctant groan, he felt her slide out of him. 

“Turn around,” she ordered, hastily un-snapping her harness. She threw the Star Spangled Slutfucker aside unceremoniously.   
  
Steve complied immediately, knowing exactly where she was going with this.   
  
“Come on,” Bucky ordered urgently, reaching for him. “Gimme that.” 

Steve cried out as Bucky slid effortlessly home, his ass already well prepared from Nat’s not-so-tender ministrations. The Star Spangled Slutfucker was fun, but feeling the living, throbbing heat of Bucky’s dick inside him was a different kind of fun altogether. 

“Don’t move yet,” Nat ordered, climbing into Steve’s lap and arranging her legs around the both of them. She carefully positioned Steve at her entrance and he felt the wetness and searing heat of her as she sank down onto his cock, and -    
  
“God! Nat! Oh my God!” 

Nat moaned dreamily as she began to grind in Steve’s lap. The three of them began to find a slow, torturous rhythm, Bucky balls-deep in Steve, and Steve pinned by Nat, her thighs like a steely vice, her scent intoxicating, everything about her intense and hypnotic and then, then she began to ride his cock, her nipples bouncing and brushing against his chest hair as she moved faster and faster - 

“Fuck,” James cursed in approval, running a hand up to Steve’s shoulder, the other fisting in the sheets. 

“I can’t,” Steve panted helplessly. “Nat, I can’t help it.”

She ignored him, lips parted, eyes closed as she rode him - rode  _ them _ , really - bouncing vigorously in Steve’s lap to lewd slapping sounds. 

“Please!” Steve begged. “Oh God, Nat, please, I’m gonna come.” 

“You’re so hot,” Bucky panted. “So hot like this. Both of you.”

“Beg me,” Nat ordered, her voice urgent and fierce. “Beg the both of us, Steve.” 

“Please!” Steve immediately cried, “Please, Nat, Bucky, please, I need it so bad. Please let me come for you. Please!” 

“Ah, fuck!” Bucky cursed again, and Steve could hear by the urgency in his voice that he was about to come. 

“Almost,” Nat hissed, her breath catching. “Almost.” 

Bucky let out a loud cry and Steve felt the heat and wetness as he spilled deep inside of him, and he thought he’d just about lose his mind if he didn’t- 

Nat threw her head back, riding Steve even harder. “Yes! Yes! Now!”

Grabbing her by the hips, Steve pulled her body down into his over and over. Her face froze in a silent scream, her mouth an “O” of pleasure until finally - 

_ “Aaah! _ Yes! Yes!”  

When he heard that sound, Steve couldn’t contain himself anymore. He buried himself deep inside her and finally let go, his own cries practically peeling the paint in their steamy bedroom. Orgasm took his body like a volcanic eruption, wave after wave of delicious aftershocks rolling through his body, leaving his limbs weak and trembling.   
  
“Mmm.” Nat grinned beatifically, eyes still closed, like a sweaty red-headed angel. “I love when he does that.” 

“What, picks you up and fucks you like a rag doll?” Bucky panted. “‘Cause you’ll get no argument here. Hell, I’ve got next.” 

“No, the way he shakes,” Nat smiled, her fingers ghosting lightly over Steve’s arms, giving his goosebumps goosebumps.

“Oh, that. Yeah, like a chihuahua.” Steve couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the grin in Bucky’s voice.    
  
“Can’t h-help it,” Steve said, still shivering with pleasure. 

“Don’t want you to help it,” Bucky rasped. He traced his finger down Steve’s spine, which only made him shake even harder. “Don’t want you to change a thing. Not ever.”

“Right. Look out down below,” Nat said, carefully climbing off of Steve. Indeed, there was a veritable deluge of come as she climbed off of him. Bucky chuckled as he felt it on his legs. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Nat laughed. 

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly.

“No you’re not,” Nat smirked. 

“No, I’m really not,” he beamed, little waves of bliss still rippling through his body.

“Okay, my legs are falling asleep,” Bucky said, giving Steve’s back a little push.    
  
Steve carefully climbed off of Bucky, this time managing to make a bit less of a mess. Still - 

“I think these sheets have had it,” Nat announced. 

“They need a wash, that’s for sure,” Steve agreed.

“You kidding? They’re going to need therapy after today,” James murmured lazily, wriggling into his pillow a bit.    
  
Steve huffed a soft laugh. He knew it was just a dumb joke, but it was good to hear Bucky making dumb jokes about therapy. It was sometimes a touchy subject, but he’d come so far, improved so much - it did things to his heart now to see Bucky relaxed, sated, being flippant and...happy. 

“Make Steve change ‘em later,” Bucky continued, already sounding like a nap was impending.

“No, I’m going to make Steve shower,” Nat said, pointing at the door. “I’m going to make you change them. Then you are going to join us in the shower.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky sighed, immediately accepting his fate and climbing out of bed. 

Nat and Steve took their time, gently sudsing one another up and cuddling under the shower spray, leaving little kisses where their hands had gone before, affection easy and unhurried. The sex had always come easily to Natasha. The affection - that had taken time. Nat wasn’t really used to being vulnerable. Not to mention, when things had started with the three of them, Nat and Steve were both already hopelessly in love with Bucky, and mostly thought of one another as friends. 

Even when that friendship had morphed into “friendship with benefits,” it felt like there was a missing component there - but once Nat had started dominating Steve, the missing piece clicked into place -  _ they _ clicked into place, like puzzle pieces, and their side of the triad had matured and deepened into something tender and fierce...as tender and fierce as Nat herself. He nuzzled her damp hair, more auburn when it was wet, and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. 

“Knock knock. Scoot over.”

They lavished their attention on Bucky when he joined them, getting him thoroughly clean and then snuggling him between them. It was a little awkward with all three of them in there, but they managed somehow, clumsy and affectionate and all limbs, like puppies. 

“Nat’s hair is so pretty when it’s wet,” Steve sighed guilelessly, chin resting on Bucky’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. “Like maple leaves in the rain.” 

Nat laughed abruptly. “Aww. You’re such a sap, Rogers. Get it? Maple leaves, sap?” 

“Mm,” Bucky agreed. “Very pretty. And the carpet matches the drapes.”

“Thank you Barnes,” Nat drawled, swatting his hand away from the aforementioned carpet. “Way to crush the moment. Steve was being poetic at us.”

“Hey, I can be poetic.  _ ‘There once was a girl from Regina, who had the world’s tightest - ’” _

“Bucky. No.”

Nat moaned softly as the water started to get cold. 

“It never lasts long enough,” Steve agreed. 

“There’s gotta be a way around that,” Bucky mumbled. “Maybe we need to install another water heater or something.”

“You decadent Americans,” Nat teased.

“It probably wouldn’t be too expensive,” Steve added thoughtfully.

“We’re not installing another water heater just so we can stand in the shower wasting water for hours on end,” Nat insisted, reaching down to turn the water off. “Besides, I’m hungry.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Bucky agreed, reaching past the curtain for towels.

“You’re always hungry,” Steve accused warmly.

“Did you already finish the chicken?” Nat asked, stepping out to towel off. 

“Uhhhhm?” Bucky mused, trying and failing to mask his guilt.

“Well. That was the last of the leftovers.”

“Chinese, Sushi, or Indian?” Steve asked, towelling off his hair. 

Nat wanted Sushi, but the boys voted Indian, so they ended up ordering both. Maybe it was all the exercise from earlier, but their eyes ended up being way bigger than their stomachs and they ordered way too much food. They spread it all out on the living room floor and attacked it with chopsticks, stealing bites from one another. Finally, they heaved a collective sigh and admitted defeat. 

“Can’t eat another bite,” Steve announced. 

“Even I’m full,” Bucky agreed. 

“Wow,” Nat murmured. “Now you  _ know _ it’s serious.”

“Eat that,” Steve said, pushing one last samosa towards Bucky.

“I’m full,” Bucky protested.

“I’m not putting one samosa in the fridge.” 

“Oh, fine.” 

Bucky popped it in in one bite, and they started putting away the rest, consolidating the containers and prepping the others for recycling. 

After dinner, they cuddled on the couch and watched TV for a while. Steve got to be the big spoon, Bucky’s weight reassuring on his chest as he lounged back against him. Bucky’s feet rested in Nat’s lap, and she rubbed his leg absentmindedly with one hand, holding her mug of tea in the other. 

“This was a really nice day,” Steve announced during a commercial break. 

“Ugh, don’t say  _ ‘was,’” _ Bucky admonished. “It’s not over yet.”

“Do you really have to work tomorrow?” Steve pouted in Nat’s direction.

“You know that I do,” Nat said, giving Steve some side-eye. “Put away the puppy face.”

Steve wibbled even harder and Nat scoffed. 

“Call in sick,” Bucky said. 

“The mission comes first.” 

“No, I do,” Bucky replied matter-of-factly. “Then you, then Steve.”

Steve barked a laugh, throwing his head back. 

Nat rolled her eyes, and pushed James legs aside as she stood. 

“I should go.”

“Booooo,” Bucky whined. 

“You could stay the night?” Steve offered. 

“Yeah, no harm in that. You’ll still make it to work in plenty of time,” Bucky agreed, perking up.

“In fact, you’ll be better rested because you don’t have to drive home,” Steve concluded, firmly. “It’s really the  _ responsible _ thing to do.” 

“So says Captain America,” Bucky drawled.

“Really?” Nat smirked. “You think I’ll be better rested sleeping with you two?”

“We’ll behave,” Steve promised, crossing Bucky’s heart since he couldn’t get to his own. “Scout’s honor.”

“To be honest, I don’t think I could misbehave if I wanted to,” Bucky admitted. “Poor little guy is gonna fall off, at this rate.” 

“Little guy?” Steve teased.

“Well,” Bucky smirked, elbowing Steve in retribution. “Not  _ that _ little.”

“Boys,” Nat rolled her eyes. She glanced at the clock and sighed, pushing her red hair back. “I didn’t bring my toothbrush.”

“Nat, we’ve eaten ass before,” Steve stated flatly. “I think you can borrow a toothbrush.” 

Bucky exploded with laughter as Nat threw a nearby sofa pillow at Steve’s head. 

“What’d I tell you?” Bucky said wiping his streaming eyes. “Mouthy little punk.” 

Nat narrowed her eyes. “I better not feel anything  _ poking me _ in the middle of the night.” 

“No poking,” Steve promised. 

“I’m serious. Dry humping me out of a dead sleep is not foreplay, Barnes.”

“Madam, you wound me,” Bucky protested, splaying a hand over his chest. 

“I  _ will _ wound you, try me.” 

“No funny business,” Steve promised again.   
  
Nat glanced at the clock one more time and sighed, a smile creeping over her face. 

“Well. If  _ Cap _ thinks it’s the responsible thing to do…”

“Yaaay!” Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrists and made him clap his hands. “Nat’s staying!” 

“You’re so gay,” Bucky drawled, fixing Steve with a look over his shoulder.

“Gay for your dumb ass.”    
  
“True.”    
  
“Fortunately for me, only fifty percent gay,” Nat smirked, folding her arms.    
  
“Eh?” Bucky said, waggling his hand. “Sixty-forty?”

“Alright, that’s it,” Steve said, wiggling his fingers into Bucky’s ribs, armpit, and neck, tickling him mercilessly as he tried to squirm out of reach.  

Bucky always took the outside - being in the middle made him feel claustrophobic, trapped - even though he knew he was safe, old habits died hard and it was easier to relax knowing he had a clear escape path. Steve preferred the middle, but also felt a little guilty keeping Nat and Bucky apart, especially since she couldn’t stay over all the time. He was pleased, then, to see Nat nudging him to get into bed first. He happily clambered onto the California King, with fresh sheets, and curled into Bucky’s waiting arms, sighing happily as Nat followed after, looping a muscular leg over his. He heard them kiss over his head, then accepted his own good night kiss from Bucky, craning his head back over his shoulder to collect one from Nat. She reached over and turned out the light and for a while, there was peace as their breathing synced. 

“Good day,” Steve murmured again. 

“Hm,” Nat hummed in agreement. 

For a while they sank into the bed and one another’s arms. 

“Did we finish the Chicken Vindaloo?” 

“Go to sleep, Buck.” 

“Just wondering.”

“Good night, James.” 

**_Epilogue_ **

“Steve.”

“Mm?”

“What did we say?”   
  
“When, _krasivaya?”_

“God, don’t - speak Russian. Ever.”

“That bad? Is it my accent?” 

“No. Well yes, the accent is  _ physically _ painful, but more to the point, you boys said you’d let me sleep, now put it away!”

“Ah, but we did let you sleep,” Steve murmured, cupping a boob and kissing her cheek fondly. “And now it’s morning. And you have to be at work in two hours. So I’m not just being annoying, I’m being  _ usefully _ annoying. Like...a rooster.” 

“There’s a cock pun in there somewhere,” Bucky grumbled into his pillow. 

“Oh, hey, look who’s up! See, Nat? Everybody’s awake now!”

“Excuse me ma’am.” Bucky rolled over and put an arm over Steve’s waist, his voice still gravelly with sleep. “Is this idiot bothering you?”

“Always,” Nat smirked. 

“You know, it’s a good thing I feel so secure in our relationship or that might really hurt my feelings,” Steve said, as Bucky leaned over him to collect a good morning kiss from Nat.

“Punk. You know once that smart mouth gets started, the only thing you can do…”

“...is put something in it,” Nat finished.    
  
“I’m on it,” Steve said, eagerly wriggling under the blankets.    
  
The sound of Nat and Bucky’s soft laughter made him feel warm. The sounds they made shortly afterwards made him feel even warmer. 

He moved back and forth between them for a while, alternating his hands and his mouth, savoring their unique smells and flavors and textures like a true connoisseur. Once they were truly riled up, he focused most of his attention on Nat until her breathing quickened and her belly started tightening. He could hear Bucky’s soft rumble above as he spoke to her...he wasn’t quite able to make out the words, but the tone made the gist of it pretty clear - Buck could talk a blue streak when he had a mind to...enough to charm the pink off a peach.   
  
Mm. Peaches. 

Soon Nat’s breath hitched and her body shook once - twice - and with a loud groan she came, Steve smiling against her muff as he laved her with long, slow strokes. He placed a last affectionate kiss there, and climbed back out from the blankets, sticky and red-faced. 

“You sweet thing,” Nat sighed, giving his earlobe an affectionate little tug.

“Ma’am,” Steve grinned.

Nat looked over at the clock and sighed again.

“We tried to get you to play hooky,” Steve reminded her. 

“No. Duty calls.”

“Have a good day at work, dear,” Bucky replied, in his best Leave It To Beaver voice. “Play nice with the other superheroes.”   
  
Nat idly flipped him off as she padded off to the shower, naked. 

“You know, you left me with quite a predicament here,” Bucky growled, pulling Steve close.

“Well of course I did,” Steve replied. “Ladies first. Now what was that I heard last night about...rag dolls?”

“Mmm.” 

Full size of this art can be found [here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/162454/162454_original.jpg)


End file.
